


Rough Day

by SammyWrites



Series: Starker Series of Short Works [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites
Summary: Pete has a rough day and heads to Stark Tower





	Rough Day

Peter arrived at Stark Tower in a state. His hood covered the puffiness of his eyes and his splotchy red skin, but he couldn't help the snivelling. Eyes followed him to the elevator and when the young man stepped on a woman hurried to give him space. The ride to Tony's lab only takes a few seconds, courtesy of SI's latest high-speed lifts. Still, it's nowhere near enough time for Peter to compose himself. Not that he was trying to, he was coming to Tony because he just needed to get the emotions out of his system, not to bury them down again.   
Making his way across the floor, he wasn't remotely nervous or anticipative. Even upset, he was at home here. Tony had put a lot of effort into making sure that was the case.  
'It's a home away from home kid.' He'd said once.   
It wasn't that Tony had changed the decor or made any physical changes at all to make him comfortable. But he'd always made Peter feel safe here, always double checked when he wanted to change something, never failed to ask Peter before following through. Peter hadn't stopped him so far, but it was a comfort to know that he had control and was loved enough to be able to use it if he needed to.   
He found Tony underneath the original hover car Howard Stark had built. Peter didn't say anything, simply grabbed a mechanic's creeper and joined him under the contraption.  
'Hey, Kid.' Tony was elbow deep in the car's guts but took a moment to really look at Peter next to him. 'Rough day?'  
'Rough week.'  
'Well, I'm trapped under a car so if you want to talk I'm all-'  
Peter cut him off. 'I don't. I just need-' He paused, looking for the right words. 'Need to process it.'  
'Okay. Well, can you process it while handing me that socket wrench?'  
'Yeah,' Pete sighed, 'I can do that.'


End file.
